


So, you don’t mind?

by astroscupcake



Series: StarDrops [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Myungjin if you squint, Sanha overthinks, minhyuk just loves him, others are mentioned like for 2 sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astroscupcake
Summary: Both of the boys knew they wouldn’t really mind a make-out session. At least, Sanha thought Minhyuk didn’t mind.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: StarDrops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824025
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	So, you don’t mind?

**Author's Note:**

> second fic!!! 
> 
> I literally got the idea yesterday and wrote everything down and immediately wanted to publish it
> 
> I think I’ll have a series for random ideas i get and write up  
> maybe I’ll have myself take up requests some time too :D  
> hope i can add on to the series haha
> 
> Originally I had binu in mind for posting but sanhyuk won’t let me live so this one is them and prolly the next one too unless I’m attacked with Myungjin hahaha
> 
> I got the entire idea from [this](https://twitter.com/sulkyrakii/status/1280899985400193024?s=21)
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy!

Sanha stared at his phone screen again. It shouldn’t bother him at this level. He didn’t know why he just couldn’t shake it off.

Sanha was having another usual day; he didn’t have any particularly significant schedule, the day was ending and he was lying on boyfriend’s, Minhyuk’s, bed, waiting for the older finish his shower, probably cuddle with Sanha while scrolling through Twitter or watching some drama once done.

That was how it should have gone unless things took a different turn because of Minhyuk looking too hot after a shower. Both of the boys knew they wouldn’t really mind a make-out session. At least, Sanha thought Minhyuk didn’t mind.

Sanha wished he wouldn’t have gone through Twitter while waiting. Then he wouldn’t have to doubt everything. He couldn’t help think of his dear fans though, checking up on them was something he loved to do. So he’d scroll through Twitter and the Fancafe, laugh at their antics. They were hyped up about Myungjun’s musical and the voting for the Soba awards. Their determination was heartwarming, Astro had to send them some boosts at least; voting could get tiring.

Among all that, he loved viewing edits and them posting old pictures with some caption. Maybe he didn’t love it for now.

One particular tweet had Minhyuk’s picture attached, the tweet said something in English that translated to ‘Note this’. The picture had some subtitles on it, of course, it did; it was for international fans. He quickly searched up for the translation and frowned.

_I really hate kissing._

The picture seemed older, Sanha scrolled down in the comments, there has to be someone who asked for the source. And he found it, a vlive of last year on Minhyuk’s birthday. Minhyuk and him got together in April. Sanha shouldn’t let it bother him too much, since his relationship is after that.

But it did bother him. He couldn’t help but think if Minhyuk hated every kiss with the younger but kept quiet about it anyway since that was how Minhyuk was; always very caring of others. Sanha wouldn’t have minded if Minhyuk had told him; he would’ve internally deflated but he truly loved Minhyuk even if it means no kissing. And it wasn’t like kissing is love by itself.

While his internal rantings and conflicting opinions went on, Sanha got out of the room quickly. Sanha makes it too obvious when something is off with him, he knows because of the previous incidents where the members could tell he was having an off day in an instant. Minhyuk, for sure, would be able to tell and Sanha wasn’t wanting the older to know.

He didn’t want to admit it but he was scared by how Minhyuk would react. He would have the same face but his thoughts were what really mattered; what if he thought Sanha was being too petty over such a thing? And Sanha knew he was exaggerating but what if Minhyuk wouldn’t want him anymore?

Overthinking never did any good but it came to Sanha like instinct. He needed to distract himself. He also made a note not to put his lips on his boyfriend’s every minute, just in case, it did turn out that Minhyuk hated kissing.

“Sanha? Where’s Rocky?” It was Bin who asked. The members knew of the relationship, supported it a lot as well, Sanha was grateful. Of course, that meant relentless teasing and screaming ‘NO PDA’ along the way but it was nothing Sanha minded. The members were used to seeing Sanha and Minhyuk attached to each other at all possible times, the two not clinging to each would result in all the other four asking if something was wrong.

Nothing was ever wrong, Minhyuk and him have never fought; not once since they met. The stress tends to distance people sometimes, although, with the bond he has with his members, it’s easy to come over it.

Sanha had to act like stuff was normal and he totally wasn’t having a crisis over one simple picture. If anyone knew, they’d think he was very petty. He can’t have anyone know about it at all.

“Showering,” Sanha said and realized it was obvious that he’d wait for Minhyuk and so he quickly added on, “I’m hungry.”

Perfect excuse. The only thing he’d thank his brain for at the moment. He walked off to the kitchen before anything could be said.

Sanha hoped he could restrain himself, Minhyuk was usually hard to not kiss at all times. They both knew Minhyuk was huge on affection in forms of clinging, totally accepted by Sanha. Sanha just wished Minhyuk would’ve told him if there was something he didn’t like. That made Sanha wonder if there was anything else Minhyuk kept to himself just to keep the younger happy.

Sanha’s thoughts were interrupted, “Ddana~” He knew that voice anywhere, he didn’t want to turn since he knew he’d melt in a minute if he did.

He turned anyway, to face a Minhyuk fresh out of the shower, his damp hair always caught Sanha’s attention first. And then there was that pout, Sanha had melted and evaporated. No one, no one can be cute and hot at the same time it was just not fair.

Trying not to be distracted by the presence in front of him, he responded, “Hyuk,”

Minhyuk pouted further, it still affected Sanha, he doesn’t think he’d ever get over Minhyuk pouting. He just wanted to kiss the pout, and he normally would have, but his mind was still on that one statement.

“You weren’t in the room,” Minhyuk said walking around in the kitchen, probably looking for food.

“I was hungry, was gonna grab something and come back.” Lie.

“Aw, do you want me to cook you something? You’ll just have to wait just a bit.” Minhyuk smiled.

Sanha gulped, “Yeah okay.”

Minhyuk’s smile stretched into one of those rare grins and Sanha had to get out of there before he’d attack the older with light pecks.

He did get out, sighing in relief. He didn’t know it was actually hard for him to last without kissing his boyfriend. He had to keep it up, slowly reducing kisses as much as possible to not raise suspicion.

Minhyuk does a lot for Sanha, Sanha should at least try doing something for the older too.

. . .

It was too hard.

He hated how almost everything reminded him of kissing Minhyuk.

He could just look at the wall and instantly have his mind bring back when once Minhyuk had him pinned against it, despite being shorter. He remembered how close their faces were, Sanha could feel Minhyuk’s breath fanning over his lips, teasingly so. And then they finally met, all the pent-up emotions from the stress of a comeback releasing.

Sanha could look at the door, recalling each ‘good morning’ kiss given which Sanha would still keep giving, except that when once those kisses lingered on, were now just quick pecks.

Sanha felt the bed was the worst since things almost progressed into something very often. Almost. Minhyuk would never let it go further than heated make-out sessions.

Sanha’s ears turned red remembering that one time when Myungjun walked in on one of those, Sanha had thrown off Minhyuk’s shirt, his own’s buttons being worked while sharing a passionate kiss, only to be stopped by “JINNIE THE KIDS ARE HAVING SEX IN THE DORM!”

They were red about the whole week, not being able to look anyone in the eye and just shying away from their own exchange of looks.

Sanha still felt the butterflies in his stomach from the kisses. Now more than ever, just wanting to kiss those lips that looked so inviting all the time.

His wistfulness of kissing the breath out of Minhyuk paused when Myungjun came into the room, frowning at Sanha immediately. Sanha quickly tried looking back into the day, wondering if he forgot something.

“You.” Myungjun started, sitting on the edge of Sanha’s bed. Sanha had probably been sitting on the bed for a long time, staring into space. He did that a lot recently.

“You wanna explain why I haven’t seen the same amount of PDA as last week’s if not more?” Myungjun asked and Sanha sat dumbfounded, just blinking at him. “You also space out too much. What is going on?”

Ah, there it was again. Sanha always failed to keep stuff hidden when it came to one of the members. He wished he’d be good at it; he wouldn’t have to have anyone’s worry list having his name on it.

Sanha didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? That he’s been kissing Minhyuk all this time without any actual signs of Minhyuk wanting it? That his complete demeanor changed because of one statement that was probably forgotten by most? Was he really going to give those pathetic explanations?

“Gosh, whatever it is, sort it out. Rocky’s about to lose his mind overthinking if he did something this or the other week.” Myungjun huffed and walked out, shaking his head.

Minhyuk was thinking he did something wrong. Sanha would’ve probably grabbed the other and rant about how good Minhyuk was. Then he remembered, he was the cause of it all in the end.

Sanha sighed, closing his eyes, resting his head back. He almost drifted into sleep but was awake once he heard the shuffling of feet into the room. His eyes opened to see an unsure Minhyuk, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he quietly sat on Sanha’s bed.

They were soon clinging to each other, cuddled up between Sanha’s blankets. Minhyuk’s pink lips said something, Sanha hardly catching any of it, swept by the want to kiss Minhyuk’s lips.

Minhyuk probably noticed and probably repeated what he said before, “Wanna tell me what’s up, agi?”

Sanha pondered about it, not being able to form any helpful thoughts when Minhyuk leaned in and kissed him. “We don’t seem to do that a lot,” Minhyuk said upon pulling away. Their lips were still very close, he wanted the moment to come to a still, he could see every perfect feature of Minhyuk.

Alas, before anything, he had to do something the current situation. He wished the topic to be let go off but doesn’t seem like it would be. Sanha sat up, grabbed his phone and scrolled through some things while Minhyuk sat up as well, looking confused.

Sanha found it and kept the phone against his chest even though there was no way Minhyuk could know what Sanha had. Sanha bit his lip, contemplating, his eyes meeting Minhyuk’s patient ones. He took a breath and handed his phone to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk still looked confused at first, and then slowly connected the dots, a warm smile coming over his features.

“Two weeks? Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Sanha-ya? I’m sorry I didn’t come to earlier.” Sanha frowned, Minhyuk wasn’t supposed to apologize.

Before anything, Minhyuk continued, “You know it was before we got into our relationship.”

“Doesn’t mean you’d change opinions.” Sanha quietly said. Minhyuk sighed and gave another smile.

“Yoon Sanha,” Minhyuk began, surprising Sanha with a small kiss.

“The only pair of lips,” Another kiss, a longer one.

“I don’t hate kissing,” Another longer one.

“is yours.” Another kiss before Minhyuk gigged. _Giggled._

“okay?” Minhyuk smiled widely and all Sanha could do is nod while Minhyuk kissed him again and Sanha could feel all the doubts wear off, he responded to it more. Minhyuk was delighted at that, carding his fingers through Sanha’s hair.

Both boys pulled away breathless, staring into each other’s dilated pupils. Sanha put his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder, ease rolling in, he’d been too caught up in a problem he created himself.

Minhyuk shifted them to a more comfortable position, his hands caressing Sanha’s cheeks absent-mindedly. Sanha always felt grateful to Minhyuk,’s sweetness. He bit his lip again, “So, you don’t mind?”

Minhyuk grinned and left a peck on Sanha’s lips, “No, I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> I hope you liked it  
> hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/astroscupcake) if you wanna fangirl/fanboy over Astro
> 
> Thank you  
> Stay safe, love y’all <3 <3 <3


End file.
